forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Streams of Crimson
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Travis Woodall, Keegan Clements-Housser | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = William Beers | pages = 48 | debut = 2018 | released = 2018 | story arc = Tomb of Annihilation Broken Chains Series | realm year = | setting = Chult | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3-7 | levels = 17 – 20 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Fathomless Pits of Ill Intent | followed_by = Pools of Cerulean | source = dmsguild.com }} Streams of Crimson is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Tomb of Annihilation series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Chult, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 17 - to 20 -level characters. It is the first part in the Broken Chains series. Index ;Characters: :Akhara Nihil • Allara Aliskaara • Malagors • Rashidi al-Zahar ibn Rath • Rhaugilath • Vallrath Sakar • Zonaras Xans :Aedyn Graymantle • Dendar • Ishzara • Larloch • Orcus • Ras Nsi • Shokosh • Sisshava • Talhallianhex • Zalhu-Zalha ;Creatures: :archlich • devourer • efreeti • ghost • human • obsidian behemoth • obsidian golem • stone golem • yuan-ti anathema :azer • yuan-ti halfblood • yuan-ti pureblood ;Items: :;Gem Stones: Opal ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: Obsidian Sanctum :;Mountains: Peaks of Flame :;Region: Chult :;Settlements: Port Nyanzaru :Abyss • Border Ethereal • City of Brass • Elemental Plane of Fire • Obsidian Mountains • Shadowfell • Sparkling Desert • Thay ;Magic: :;Items: ''Dendar talisman • Efreeti chain • Orrery • scroll of regenerate • scroll of resurrection • Soulmonger :;Potions: potion of flying :;Spells: animal friendship • banishment • blinding smite • blindness/deafness • branding smite • burning hands • chain lightning • cloudkill • command • cone of cold • counterspell • darkness • detect magic • dispel magic • divine word • dominate person • entangle • fear • find steed • fire bolt • fire shield • fire storm • fireball • haste • ice storm • light • lightning bolt • mage armor • mage hand • magic missile • meteor swarm • mind blank • mirror image • misty step • polymorph • prestidigitation • protection from evil and good • shield • shocking grasp • stinking cloud • suggestion • teleport • thunderous smite • true seeing • wall of force ;Organizations: :Red Wizards of Thay :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Lindsay * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Mike Mearls, Matt Sernett * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Lysa Chen, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Tomb of Annihilation Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Chult adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2018 Category:Works by Iam Pace Category:Works by William Murakami-Brundage